Portraits of You
by AngelWarriors
Summary: A princess with a forgotten past and a prince who stumbles upon it. Now how he must help the princess claim her rightful place as the true ruler of Tenebrae. Stella/Noctis


**Portraits of You  
****Pairing: Implied Stella/Noctis  
****Warning/Spoilers: Slightly AU  
****Author Notes: Slightly inspired by the movie Anastasia. One of my favorite childhood movies.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus**

He silently glances around the dark palace of Tenebrae. For the most part it looked abandoned almost as if a single soul hasn't lived here in years.

Although he has heard rumors around town that in a previous war that the inhabitants in that castle were killed off killing off the royal family.

Even though there are rumors that the eldest daughter is still alive, but that type of news was usually kept quiet. Probably in fear that the current king would try and look for the remaining survivor or kill every girl who possibly could be her.

He silently notice a large painting in vibrant colors slightly above the grand stair case which he automatically assumed was the royal family.

The true king and queen of Tenebrae only seemed to have three girls, an infant girl who would probably be close to five if the war never happened, another girl who would probably be in her mid teens, but it was the eldest daughter that greatly surprised him.

Their last daughter seemed to be fifteen when the portrait was painting with long golden hair much like her sister and mother, with violet blue eyes standing slightly behind her mother's sitting form so you can see her long elegant white lace dress that had a bright pink ribbon wrapped around her slim waist.

But none of the less he gets the feeling that he met her before most likely on the battlefield and she did hold a strong resemblance to "Star" one of the very few Tenebraeans that can actually hold their own against him no mention has a power like his own.

The only difference between them was that Star had light brown hair but the necklace that blonde fifteen year old princess defiantly matches the one that Star is wearing. Considering the fact that Star had amnesia for the past five years it was defiantly a possibility that Star was the true princess and heir of Tenebrae.

"So this is where you have been Noct," his hyperactive friend voice questions slightly loudly in his arm as he felt his hyperactive blond friend put him in a headlock which more or less is normal behavior for Titus. "See something you like."

"Very funny, Titus," he remarks getting out of his head lock but none of the less slightly kept his eyes on the large painting.

"Oh so that is what you have been starring at eh Noct?" Titus teases lightly turning his bright youthful eyes to the painting. "Hey Noct that girl looks exactly like the person you fought in Dali, the girl who amnesia right?"

"Yes," he answers noticing the fact that his other two friends/body guards walked into the same room as well

"_Star's _real name is Stella Nox Fleruet," Shad says no doubt hearing the conversation between him and Titus. "She got the name Star because of a star shaped birthmark on her arm, the same reason on how "Star" got her name."

"So that would make her the true ruler of this country not Set," Titus utters no doubt stating the obvious among the four of them.

Shad nods, "However if Set ever found out that the eldest princess was still alive he would definitely have his elite assassins eliminate her."

"But if the people knew that their princess was still alive and they might even revolt against him," Titus protests lightly, "And Star would be a powerful ally against Set considering she is pretty much on equal ground as Noct, or he is just going easy on her because he has a crush on her but she is still pretty strong."

"Only problem with that Titus she has no memory of her former life or the fact Set killed her family," Marcus utters glancing in between Titus and Shad. "But I would admit she would make a powerful ally and it might end the war quicker if she was on her side."

"Noctis," Shad questions instantly turning his gaze to the prince almost as if he was wondering his own thoughts if they should help the girl or not, or at least reveal the truth of her past.

"I think we should tell her the truth about her past," Noctis answers, "And let her make her own choices from there whether if she chooses to go against Set or not."

He slightly noted his three friends nodded but he silently glanced at the portrait of the last princess of Tenebrae, and somehow he gets the feeling that his destiny is intertwined with the princess.

**Please review. **


End file.
